


New Changes

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Celestial Keys, F/M, Missions, New Keys, New Team, Romance, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the return of Lisanna the original team Natsu disbanded. Lucy started doing missions and hanging out with Gajeel, Gray, Juvia and Laki which started after completing a mission that brought them together in the first place.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser/Lyon Vastia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Max Alors/Laki Olietta
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Laki Master is calling for you" Mira said 

"What for?" Gajeel asked while chowing metal

"He'll let you know just go to his office" Mira said 

The people who got called out by Mira made their way up the stairs of the guild and went to the master's office

Laki knocked at the door and heard a faint come in. She opened the door and everyone walked in

"Good everyone is here" Makarov said 

"What's this about?" Gajeel asked 

"Juvia would like to know too" Juvia said 

"A client requested the five of you guys for a quest, you'll get a 3million reward and they have two celestial keys that might to be your liking Lucy" Makarov said 

"What kind of keys?" Lucy asked 

"The client didn't disclose that information" Makarov said 

"Well I hope they are worth it" Lucy said 

"What's the quest about Anyways?" Gray asked 

"It's an undercover quest" Makarov said 

"Undercover?" Laki asked 

"Yes, the client believes that a few people in his circle of friends are on a mission to ruin him. He wants you guys to take them out" Makarov said 

"What will we be going undercover as?" Lucy asked 

"Gray and Juvia will be undercover as a couple on a honeymoon, the two of you will be keeping your eyes on Alex and Alice. They are a couple who is planning their wedding so you should have plenty of opportunities to become close with them" Makarov said 

"Juvia will do her best and Juvia is sure Gray sama will do the same" Juvia said 

"Lucy you'll be working at a bunny cafe, you'll be keeping an eye on your boss Ken" Makarov 

"Am I going to have to wear a bunny costume?" Lucy asked 

"Yes" Makarov said 

"Ugh, can't I a different job?" Lucy asked 

"Unfortunately No, you're the only one who fits the description of who they want to hire" Makarov said 

"Ugh" Lucy said looking annoyed

"Don't worry bunny girl, I'm sure you'll look good" gajeel said 

"I wasn't asking for you opinion Gajeel" Lucy said 

Gehee" Gajeel grinned

"Gajeel you'll be undercover as the new talent at Mason's record label, you'll be in charge of him" Makarov said 

"It's about time my music talent is recognized" gajeel said 

"And last but not least Laki, you'll be going undercover as a librarian. You're going to be the co-worker of Stacy who will be your responsibility" Makarov said 

"I'll make sure to put my glasses to good use" Laki said 

"You guys will be going trough training for the next three days starting tonight so go pack your stuff and meet here in two hours" Makarov said dismissing the group

The five youths left the guild and went to pack their clothes for their mission

After two hours the group entered a now empty guild hall

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked 

"They were told to leave and they are not allowed to come here for the next three days" Mira said 

"Mira? What are you doing here?" Gray asked

"I'll be teaching you guys all you need to know about your mission" Mira said 

"Mira can you get me more booze" cana said walking in the guild

"What is cana doing here?" Lucy asked 

"I'm your teacher duh. I'll teach you good stuff" cana said licking her lips

"I'm not sure what those good stuff is and I don't wanna know" Lucy said shivering 

"Don't worry, you'll be top notch for this mission after we are done with you" Erza said walking down the stairs with Makarov

"I hope you guys are ready" Mira said giving the group a smile which sent chills down their spines 

"Gray and Juvia you'll work with Cana first, she'll show you how to act like a natural couple. Gajeel and Laki you're with Mira she'll fill you in on all the information about your targets and she'll inform you about the type of clothes to wear. Lucy you'll be with Erza she'll be teaching you defensive and offensive techniques that might come in good use" Makarov said 

The group broke apart to learn with their assigned partners. Over the course of three days the five youths were wiped in shape for the mission,courtesy of Cana, Mira and Erza.

"Be careful, those people use magic like you" Mira said as the group was waiting for the train

The group entered the train and went to the city where their mission will take place

"I guess we'll see you guys around" Lucy said standing beside Laki 

"Yeah" Gray said 

"Juvia is excited for some alone time with Gray sama" Juvia did 

"I'll see you guys later" gajeel said throwing his bag over the shoulder and walked away from the group

"I guess we should go settle in into our hotel room" Gray said 

"And we'll be going to our apartment" Laki said 

"I'll see you guys around" Gray said and turned around towards the direction of the hotel

"Wait for Juvia, Gray sama" Juvia yelled running after Gray 

"We should get going too" Laki said turning to Lucy 

"Yeah, let's go" Lucy said 

The two females went to their temporary apartment and got settled in, after they parted ways to explore the city and familiarize themselves with the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today is the day" Lucy said drinking tea with scones for breakfast 

"Yeah, let's finish this quickly and go home" Laki said 

"Yeah" Lucy said 

"I'll be going first now" laki wearing glasses, a turtleneck top, knee length skirt and angle heel boots

She left the apartment and walked down the streets to her new job as a librarian

"Excuse me?" Laki whispered while walking into the empty library. Her job was to act like a shy person who's whole world revolves around books. Cana whipped that character into her 

"Um... is anyone here" laki whispered again stopping by the front desk 

"Hello?" Laki asked 

"Hi!" A female voice yelled 

Laki acted like she was startled and turned around to see a Blondie with green eyes who looked like she was in her mid twenties 

"You scared me" laki said placing her hand over her heart 

"Sorry, I didn't know you get scared easily" the girl said 

"Yeah so please don't do that next time" laki said 

"I won't so who are you?" The female asked 

"I'm Leni the new librarian" laki said 

"Really? You seem quite young compared to what I imagined" the female said 

"Yeah I'm 20" laki said 

"Wow you're young, so what is a young person such as yourself doing in a dump like this?"the female asked

"I like books so when I heard about this opportunity I had to take it" laki said 

"Mhm. That makes sense, you look like a total bookworm" the female said laughing 

"Um...." laki said 

"What?" The female asked curiously 

"Who are you?" Laki asked 

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself. Sorry for my rudeness, my name is Stacy, imma tell you a little secret of mine,I only work here because it's quite and the pay is good but as soon as I get rich I'm leaving this dump" Stacy aid 

"How do you know you're going to get rich?" Laki asked 

"Because I'm working for someone who promised me a 100m jewel rewards if I do something for him" Stacy said staring in cloud 9

"Who's this person?" Laki asked, she wanted as much information as she could get out of the Stacy

"Sorry I can't tell you" Stacy said coming back to reality 

"Did you sign a confidentiality clause or something?" Laki asked pressing on the matter but making sure it's not obvious that she's up to something 

"Not exactly it's more like I'd get killed if I told a soul" Stacy said 

"Oh it's okay you don't have to tell me" laki said while biting the inside of her mouth to stop herself from lashing out 

"Anyways let me give you a grand tour of this dump before you start your work" Stacy said 

"Okay" laki agreed and follows Stacy 

.......................................  
"Excuse me" Lucy said walking up to a black haired female wearing the shortest shorts she's ever seen with a bunny tail and a bra, on top of her head was bunny ears that blended in with her hair

"Yes?" The female asked 

"I'm Mia, I'll be starting work here today" Lucy said 

"Oh you're the new girl, go get changed I'll call the boss" the female said pointing at a hallway 

"Okay" Lucy said and went down the hallway, stopping in front of a door written employee dressing room

She opened the door and walked in making sure to close the door behind her. There was a locker with her fake name on it so she opened it to see a one piece lace lingerie with a bunny tail on the back. The piece of lingerie left nothing to the imagination. Net to it was a dog collar with a chain attached to it 

"This is so not worth 600,000 jewels" Lucy mumbled looking at the piece of "cloth" that she's supposed to wear 

She took off her clothes to put on her "uniform" after changing she put on thigh high fishnet stockings with knee length high heel boots. She finished off her "outfit" with yellow blond bunny ears that blended well with her hair, and the collar

"That client better have good keys for me to go through this" Lucy mumbled while gritting her teeth

She headed for the door, before leaving she took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself to get in her role

"I'm ready" Lucy said with an air of cheerfulness, she went through a tough experience under Cana's thump so she can't let all that go to waste. Her boss was a perverted freak who forces his employees to play to his fantasies. The one thing good about his boss is his love of pain so she can take her frustrations on him anytime she want

"Oh you must be the new girl" Ken said looking at Lucy 

"Yes sir, I'm Mia I'm very excited to be here today" Lucy said licking her lips 

"Ohh I see that" Ken said giving a smile which sent chills down Lucy's spine 

"How about you spend the day with me new girl, I'll show you the ropes" Ken said 

"I'd love to sir" Lucy said but she was secretly cursing the man and the client and everyone who made her do this 

"Good let me show you to my private office" Ken said wiggling his eyebrows 

"Yes" Lucy said but was dreading the thought of following the man 

"Come let's go now, we don't have all day" Ken said 

............................................  
"Juvia is excited to be married to Gray sama" Juvia said looking at Gray eating his breakfast 

"Your name is Kacy and you are supposed to be speaking in first person" Gray said 

"That's right, Juvia has to get in character" Juvia said 

"Yes you do, our target is walking in right now" Gray said looking at two figures that entered the hotel restaurant 

"Juvia will do her best to complete this mission without getting caught" Juvia said 

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it" Gray said 

"This is awesome, being married to you is the best thing that ever happened to me" Juvia said as their target sat on the table beside them

"Kacy sweetie, we just got married how would you know that?" Gray asked playing along to the charade 

"Because I'm married to you, I'm sure you'll be the best husband in the history of husbands" Juvia said squealing with excitement 

"I hope I live up to your expectations my love, speaking of love, I can name a couple activities we can be doing right now" Gray said taking Juvia's hand and kissed it 

"Oh stop it David we are in public" Juvia said blushing 

"How can I stop myself when you're beauty is so hypnotizing" Gray said 

"Well you're going to have to wait until tonight" Juvia said 

"As long as I have you in my arms I'll be fine" Gray said 

"Honey stop it you're embarrassing me" Juvia said hiding her face behind her hands 

"I only speak truth my love" Gray said 

"Oh you, just finish your breakfast. We have a lot of things to do before going back home" Juvia said 

"You wish is my command my lady" Gray said 

"OMG!" Gray and Juvia heard someone say followed by a high pitch squeal 

They turned to the table beside them to see their targets looking at them

"You guys are the cutes, do you mind if we join you?" Alice asked 

"We don't mind right honey?" Juvia asked looking at Gray 

"Yeah" Gray said nodding his head 

The couple took their stuff and moved to seat on the same table as Gray and Juvia 

"I'm Alice by the way and that's my fiancé Alex, we are planning on getting married in a week" Alice said 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kacy and that's my husband David. We are newlyweds on our honeymoon" Juvia said 

"Oh, how is married life treating the two of you?" Alice asked 

"Amazing" Juvia said 

"I agree with my wife, I've been enjoying our time together" Gray said 

"We can see that,right honey" Alice said looking at her fiancé 

"Yeah" Alex said 

"Well if you'll excuse us we have to explore the city" Gray said standing up, Juvia followed suit

"Wait, how about we join you guys? We know the city so we can be your tour guides. Also I want to hear about your story" Alice said 

"Um, if you're okay with it" Gray said 

"We don't mind" Alex said 

"Okay, it's settled then. Let's get going" Juvia said 

........................................  
"The name is Metallic, nice to meet you" Gajeel said looking at his boss 

"Nice to meet you too Metallic I'm Mason" Mason said 

"I don’t have anything planned for the day so why don’t you show me what you got?” Mason asked 

“With pleasure” Gajeel said 

Gajeel took his guitar out and started singing while strumming the strings of his guitar 

“Perfect. I’d like for you to creat a wedding song, you’ll be singing at my friends’ wedding in a week” Mason said 

“Your word is my command boss” Gajeel said 

Mason’s phone started ringing

“Excuse me but I have to take this” Mason said walking away from Gajeel whole answering the phone

Gajeel followed him close enough to hear the conversation but far enough to not look suspicious.


End file.
